A genius' mind
by lxlynda
Summary: Cadel is well adjusted to his new life and everything is going better than best. Until tonight, when an unexpected dream occurs. There is probably little point to this aside from a temporary cure from boredom. Rated M-ish...


It had been weeks since Cadel had even thought about his old life, wrapped around Prosper's finger, subject to his will in order to keep his loved ones safe.

For the first time, he felt free to be just a normal kid. He was Cadel Greeniaus, not Darkkon or English and definitely not Cramp, a 16 year old attending school, living at home with his parents and spending free time with friends.

Knowing all this to be truthful, even Cadel's dreams have been filled with images of his new life.

Until tonight…

Standing in front of a full body mirror, Cadel inspected his disguise. "Ariel" helped Cadel out of many situations before and he hoped she would do the same this time.

Glancing at a digital clock on the dresser, the teen made a mental note- there was a n hour left until the rendezvous and he still had blush to apply and possibly legs to shave. He plopped down on the bed behind him, falling back to stare at the speckled ceiling. This entire room was familiar yet not.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door that interrupted his extended silence.

"Who is it?" Cadel asked.

The voice gave a simple reply, which seemed to be enough reassurance. "It's me."

Sitting up, Cadel replied, "come in," and watched as the stranger entered. But the stranger was no stranger- it was none other than Prosper English. Cadel wasn't startled by thie. In fact, he had been expecting the visitor.

The man, as always, was speechless at his "son's" likeness to his mother. H could only stare at the boy, trying to find his words.

"What do you need, Prosper?" Surprisingly, his tone held no malice- he genuinely cared to know.

Prosper cleared his throat. "Oh nothing, dear boy. I was only concerned of your well-being. God, how much you look like her…" he trailed, letting his eyes wonder over Cadel, who shrugged at the comment.

"Well, I'm fine. I'll be ready in time." He hiked up his skirt. "Do you think I ought to shave my legs? The hair is fine, but it may draw atten-"

Cadel was pushed back on the mattress with Prosper hovering over him.

"You look just like your mother," the man said once again Hr brought his shaky hand to Cadel's face and rubbed his cheek.

Said teen struggled under Prosper's weight. "Get off of me! What are you doing? Get _off _me!"

Prosper chuckled. "Yes, she would fight me just like this too." He moved his face closer to Cadel's ,rubbing his long nose along his jaw. "I've always wondered…would you feel like her as well?"

Cadel's large eyes grew and he could sense that this was not a side of the man he had ever seen. This man was predatory and hungry that look in his eyes said it all.

Prosper had Cadel's underpants in hand, pulling tem down the soft leg and off his ankles. Cadel screamed, but no one came to his rescue. He was lying under his old therapist, at an obvious disadvantage and trembling with fear.

The man opened his zipper, allowing his slacks to drop. His member was released than positioned inside Cadel, who let out a shriek- there was no physical pain, however. Just severe bewilderment and perturbation.

For moments, the single sound filling the otherwise tranquil room was Prosper's pleased moans and Cadel's confused grunts

And another knock came from the door. "Cadel?" That thick accent could belong to one person- Gazo Kovacs.

"Gazo!" The boy cried. "Don't come in here!" He couldn't let one of his closest friends see him like this- being taken advantage of by the man he believed to be his father while dress as a girl.

Instead of heeding the warning, Gazo burst through the door in a rush of concern. He gawked at the sight of his friend lying underneath a man in women's clothing.

"C-Cadel? What's going on ?" His brain, which can be slow on the intake, processed the entirety of the situation a second after his entrance. "_You_? _What are you doin' _?"

Prosper laughed. "don't look so shocked; the boy was asking for it, really." He turned a sly glance toward Cadel. "Wearing all this make-up and exposing himself. In fact, I'm sure he wouldn't mind you joining in on the fun, Gazo, my boy."

Cadel's eyes watched Gazo closely, not able to say anything more. They held stares for what seemed like ages. Cadel was mortified by all of this, yet…he knew honestly he wouldn't completely mind if it were Gazo instead.

The man moved closer, slowly reaching for his pants.

When he approached the pair, Gazo offered a strained smile. "Sorry, Cadel. I hope you dun mind it too much." With that said, he pulled his pants down and exposed himself to the shocked teen and his therapist.

Before he could say anything more to Gazo, his mouth was full of a pulsing member.

He was too confused to calculate a reason for this sudden betrayal from the trusted Gazo and Prosper.

As if this situation couldn't get any worse, there was strange laughter inside the room.

Cadel's wide eyes followed the sound and found that there was a familiar face at the stool where he once sat. But it wasn't possible for that to be whom he thought it was- there was no way Sonja could sit on a stool like that without someone or thing to support her.

But there she was, sitting straight, chuckling at the scene.

"I always knew you'd make a good girl," she told Cadel.

This Sonja had the real Sonja's face, but, aside from that could not be her. Her body was different -curvaceous, full and completely under control. She appeared to be a healthy eighteen year old, no cerebral palsy at all. This caused him even more confusion- and perhaps slight embarrassment since she was able to direct her full attention on him- about his current position between the two grown men.

He tried to speak to her, to explain that he couldn't fight them both, but then he realized: his hands! They were never bound and at any moment, if he truly tried, he could at least shake one of them off.

She smiled , but it wasn't meant to encourage Cadel's escape. "It looks like you could use a little more attention."

Sonja walked over to the bed flawlessly, her hair tumbling down her shoulders. Her soft hands reached under her friend's skirt, quickly finding the erect flesh.

Gazo continued to thrust into Cadel's mouth as Prosper pushed further inside and Sonja rubbed his member.

The subject of all these actions was at the peak of his confusion and also pleasure. He was sure that he wouldn't last very long if this continued.

And, as predicted, Cadel could feel himself growing closer and closer to climax.

However, just as the swirling, wild sensation came crashing down-

Cadel awoke with a start, hands immediately rushing to his aching groin and legs clamping shut. He bucked into his hands more while tightening all the muscles in his body as spasms racked him. He trembled until every fire inside him calmed and he was left with a dull pleasure that tingled him and curled his toes.

With a sigh, he got out of bed shaking, trying to keep his soiled trousers from rubbing against him.

There was a knock on his bedroom door. "Cadel, honey? Are you okay?" It was his mother, Fiona, on the other side.

"Yeah, I'm okay," he called back. _Just freaked out of my mind. What the hell was that all about?_

* * *

So, here's what I've been up to this whole time...reading the evil genius series and stewing up this idea

(i'm terrible, I know!) But...it was only a dream.


End file.
